


Day 16 - Seven Minutes In Heaven

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Don't worry, Fluff, High School AU, Jensen and Misha are both 17, M/M, nothing inappropriate happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Just how does one talk to one's crush? Being locked in a closet with them works.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Day 16 - Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I put an underage warning on this one just to be safe, but as it said in the tags, Jensen and Misha are both 17. And there isn't really anything inappropriate that happens, so. Hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Seven minutes wasn't nearly long enough as far as Jensen was concerned. Not even close.

He'd been crushing so hard on Misha for so long and imagine his luck when he ended up in a closet with him for seven minutes. He didn't think anything would happen given they didn't really talk or anything at school, but Jensen figured it was a good opportunity.

"So," he began, smiling awkwardly, noting that Misha looked amused.

"So," Misha repeated, blue eyes lingering on Jensen's face.

"I, uh, gotta admit, I wasn't expecting this," Jensen said, rubbing at the back of his neck and banging his elbow against the closet wall in the process. He cringed. Misha chuckled.

"You okay?" He nodded toward Jensen's elbow.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." That smarted, but Jensen shook it off.

"No problem. I was expecting it. I'm definitely not complaining." Misha grinned at Jensen.

Wait, what?

Jensen stared at the dark haired boy, roughly the same height as he was with black hair that looked so soft and gorgeous blue eyes that Jensen wanted to get lost in. Had Misha really just said that?

"You aren't?" Jensen managed to ask, earning a shake of the head from Misha.

"No, I'm not complaining. Whose idea do you think it was?" There was a wicked gleam in those blue eyes and Jensen felt his heart begin to race.

"You set this up?" Jensen was stunned when Misha nodded.

"Well, you're always surrounded by people at school since you're Mister Popular and I'm the one people usually call weird or crazy, so." Misha shrugged. "I figured this was as good a chance as any to get some one on one time with you. Have a chat. Doesn't have to be anything more if you don't want it to be."

Misha wanted to get to know him? Holy shit. Jensen had been wanting to talk to him for ages and didn't think Misha even noticed him. Yet Misha had been wanting the same thing all along. That was crazy.

"Do…you want it to be more?" He couldn't help asking, green eyes watching the other boy closely. In all of his seventeen years, he'd never been more nervous and excited all at the same time.

"That depends on you. I'd like more, but only if that's what you want too. I'm not one of those guys who can't take no for an answer. You say you just want to chat and be friends, that's cool with me. You want more than that? Hell yeah, I'm on board. Whatever you decide, I'll respect it." Misha stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, shifting back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Jensen smiled, ducking his head shyly. He bit his bottom lip for a moment then looked up at Misha again. "I've liked you for a long time."

"You have?" It was Misha's turn to be shocked, his blue eyes widening with it.

"Yeah. I just…had no idea how to approach you," Jensen said, nodding to Misha's question. He saw a grin form on Misha's lips.

"Awesome. Well, once we get out of this closet, you wanna go grab some food? Maybe see a movie?" Misha asked, glancing at the time on his phone to see how long they had left until they were released.

"I'd love to," Jensen replied immediately, making them both chuckle.

"All right. It's a date then." Misha shifted, stepping closer. Then Jensen felt Misha's lips against his cheek. Nothing more than a chaste little peck, but Jensen felt like his face was on fire with how much he was blushing.

"Perfect." Jensen couldn't stop smiling. Then, when their time in the closet was up, he and Misha exited, earning raucous cheers and teasing from the other party attendees when they noticed Jensen and Misha were holding hands.

Jensen didn't even care. He was going on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
